Discovering Seattle's Finest
by Peanuts
Summary: This story takes place at the beginning of Season 8. I'm using a character who used to be on General Hospital as the female lead. Chapter 8 has been added. Thank you for the reviews. :-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Driving on the sleek, rainy streets of Seattle in his black BMW, Dr. Frasier Crane acknowledged he was in a melancholy mood—not necessarily sad or depressed but not entirely happy either. Having to stop at a red light gave him time to reflect on his younger brother, fellow psychiatrist Niles Crane. Niles and Daphne Moon, Martin Crane's physical therapist, had recently declared their love for one another after many years of yearning, at least on Niles' part. Frasier allowed himself a small smile as the light turned green and he drove through the intersection. As he continued to think about his brother and his new lady love, he realized he was happy for them, even though they currently faced some complicated times. He empathized with them while firmly believing their love would win out in the end. Despite the upbeat feeling he had about where their relationship was headed, his mood took a definite downturn whenever he thought about where his own life was headed, or not headed, as the case may be with regard to female companionship. Not having had a meaningful relationship in a very long time, he couldn't help but to fret if he ever would, indeed, find true love again.

The ringing of his cell phone interrupted his thoughts. He answered and said a hearty "hello" to his brother.

"I just wanted to remind you about Daphne's birthday," Niles spoke into the phone. "You know because of my current situation with Mel, we can't celebrate the way I would like, but that doesn't mean we can't have a nice dinner at your place, right?"

"Of course," Frasier agreed. "Tell me what you want on the menu. I'll cook it myself."

"Thank you. Daphne and I are most appreciative."

"No problem. See you later."

The conversation ended on a good note; Frasier was pleased he could help his brother plan a festive celebration for Daphne's birthday. Now all he needed to do was to find a nice gift for his soon-to-be sister-in-law.

Three blocks down, he spotted a relatively new antique gift shop, "Keesha's Korner," that he had wanted to peruse but hadn't found the time. With a parking space available right in front of the corner store, he decided to take advantage of it and have a look around.

A bell chimed softly overhead as he entered. A moment later a lovely African-American woman of medium height and slender frame greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hello. Welcome to my shop."

"Hello," Frasier said, returning her smile as he stepped further into the cozy store.

"Is there anything I can help you with or would you like to look around?"

"I think I'll look around."

"Would you like a cup of coffee or tea while you're browsing?"

"Coffee would be nice. Cream and sugar, please. Thank you."

The attractive lady disappeared through a white curtain and returned a few moments later with a steaming hot cup of coffee, which she handed to Frasier, who was looking at the art work hanging on the walls.

"You have some lovely paintings," he commented.

"Thank you. I've bought most of them through auctions."

Frasier nodded. "That's how I've gotten a few pieces, too."

"Are you looking to buy a painting? I have a few more in the back that I haven't had a chance to put on display."

"No, not today. I think I would like to see your antique jewelry."

"I have jewelry in the glass cases by the cash register."

Frasier followed her and after looking at some stunningly beautiful gems, he decided to purchase an exquisite turquoise pin with a flower design that he thought Daphne would like.

"This piece is lovely. I'm sure your wife will enjoy wearing it."

"I'm not married," Frasier said candidly. "This is for my brother's lady love. It's for her birthday."

"How nice. Would you like me to gift wrap it?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Frasier watched with interest as she once again disappeared behind the curtain, but this time, he could hear the faint strains of classical music coming through. When she returned, she placed the beautifully wrapped box and receipt inside a plastic bag which advertised the shop and handed it to him.

"I've placed the card of authenticity inside the jewelry box. I hope your brother's lady has a very happy birthday."

"Thank you so much. You know, this really is a lovely place. If you don't mind, I think I'd like to look around some more."

"Be my guest," she said, gesturing with her well-manicured hands. "As you can see, I don't have many customers."

"Are you the owner?" Frasier inquired, unable to keep his curiosity at bay a moment longer.

"Yes, I am," she said, extending her hand. "My name is Keesha Ward."

"It's very nice to meet you, Keesha. My name is Frasier Crane."

Recognition dawned almost immediately. "Of course it is. Oh my. I have been trying to place your voice since you first spoke. I knew I had heard it before, but I could not think of where. I listen to your show all the time."

Frasier smiled. "Thank you. I have to say I heard the classical music from behind that curtain."

"Yes, I admit I listen to that, too. It helps to soothe my spirit when I'm anxious."

"Are you anxious right now?" he asked, unable to curb his natural tendency to try to help someone who might be in need.

"No, not really. It's just that you are my first customer today. I know the rain keeps people away. I opened this store not too long ago, and I really want it to work out. I know these things take time..."

"They do," he assured her, "especially when one is new in the area and not a familiar name or location."

Keesha sighed. "That's me."

Frasier gave her a thoughtful look. "I don't usually do this, but I really like this place, and I think people would enjoy shopping here if they knew about its existence. What if I mentioned it a few times on my show?"

Keesha's dark brown eyes grew wide. "You would really do that?"

"Yes," Frasier said, moved by her obvious delight at his offer.

"That would be wonderful, but I wouldn't know how to thank you."

He gave her a whimsical smile. "How about agreeing to have dinner with me this Friday night?"

Keesha considered him and his offer for a moment and then smiled. "I would like that," she said, her voice sincere. "I would like that very much."

"So would I," Frasier said, warming up to the idea more and more. "May I pick you up at 7:30 p.m.?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation.

After exchanging addresses and phone numbers, Frasier retrieved his bag from the counter while Keesha picked up the now empty coffee cup. She watched as he checked out a few items on a shelf in the middle of the store and then headed towards the exit. After placing his hand on the knob to open the door, he paused and turned to look at her.

"Until Friday, then."

"Until Friday," she said, already thinking about what she would wear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Frasier left Keesha's shop, he drove to the Montana to visit Niles. His meeting and subsequent dinner invitation weighed heavily on his mind. It wasn't that he regretted making the date, quite the contrary. It was the overwhelming sense of joy he'd felt at having made the date that scared him. Because he knew he would eventually counter that feeling by listing, at least mentally, all the reasons why the date wouldn't work out and he would be alone once again. As it was, he had to acknowledge that he had made a date with someone far different than his usual pattern dictated. But that did not mean he was any less enthusiastic about what he had done. His decision, though, made him realize he needed his brother's perspective.

"Frasier," Niles greeted warmly, as he ushered him into his home. "I was just getting ready to go to your place for dinner. And to see Daphne, of course. May I pour you a drink?"

After Frasier declined, they each took a seat on the couch.

"What brings you here?" Niles asked.

"I need to talk to you about a date I just made."

"A date? That sounds promising. Anyone I know?"

"I don't think so. I just met her. She owns the antique store across town."

"Oh, yes. The one you've wanted to go to. So, how is it? How is she?"

"The store is very nice. I enjoyed looking around. In fact, I bought Daphne's birthday gift there. As for the owner, her name is Keesha Ward, and she's very lovely and very nice."

When Niles saw his brother's look of consternation, he prodded.

"And?"

"And...she's black, and I found her charming, and I asked her to dinner Friday night. There. I said it."

"Good for you, Frasier."

He gave his brother a skeptical look. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? I know you don't just ask any female out on a date. This woman obviously appeals to you."

"She does," Frasier acknowledged, relieved he could talk about this with his sibling. "I felt very comfortable in her presence because she made me feel that way. There's a genuineness about her that I find most refreshing."

"That's wonderful. I hope you two enjoy yourselves when you go out."

"Thanks. Me, too."

When Frasier still didn't look satisfied with their conversation, Niles asked if something else was bothering him. Frasier rose, and with his hands stuffed in the front pockets of his pants, he began to pace the length of the room. He halted at the foot of the staircase which led to the bedrooms and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I'm very happy that I've met Keesha, but I want to be certain I'm doing this for the right reasons."

"What would make you doubt your motives? You either like her or you don't, right?"

Frasier pressed his thumb and forefinger to his lips as he considered his brother's questions. "Right. I know it should be that easy, but..."

Niles ventured a guess. "Are you concerned because you've never dated a black woman before?"

"Maybe that's part of it," Frasier conceded. "It's just...I guess I want to make sure I learned something from my experience with Mary Thomas when she filled in for Roz."

Niles nodded knowingly. "I wondered if you were thinking of her."

"I did handle that situation badly, as you and Dad so eagerly pointed out."

Niles shook his head as Frasier gave him a sharp look. "That was different. That was business. Your livelihood. Mary overstepped her boundaries on _your _radio show and you refused to talk to her about it. This is your personal life. I would hope you would be able to make the distinction and know if something wasn't working."

"You're right," Frasier said. "In the end, things worked out with and for Mary. This is an entirely different situation. I want to give Keesha a chance. I refuse to sabotage this before we even have our first date."

"Sounds good to me. Come on. Let's go to your place. I can't wait any longer to see Daphne."

* * *

After eating the chicken salad she had prepared for dinner, Keesha sat at the table of what amounted to her dining room and fired up her laptop. She had decided to go online to see what she could find out about one Dr. Frasier Crane. Not that she regretted her decision to go out with him, she told herself, as she typed his name in the search engine, but Keesha was a firm believer in knowledge. The more, the better. 

Her search led her to KACL's Web site where she clicked on the link to Frasier's page. When his smiling face popped up on the screen, she sat back to study it. She acknowledged he was a handsome man with a very friendly smile and eyes as blue as the sky on a clear day. She also acknowledged she had enjoyed their brief but pleasant exchange. Still, something nagged at her. Should she have agreed to go out with him? He was a local celebrity of sorts and seemed very refine. She was sure he ate at the fanciest restaurants, probably with the best table always reserved for him. He most likely dined with many attractive women. She pictured sleek blondes, svelte brunettes and saucy redheads by his side. Is that what this was all about? She hadn't even gone out with him and already she felt insecure? Felt as though there was no way she could measure up? What was wrong with her? When had she lost her spunk, her drive, her positive outlook on life? One glance at the gold frame perched on the mantel in the small living room answered that question rather quickly. But she wouldn't dwell on her losses. Instead, she would begin to think positive again. Dr. Frasier Crane had shown what she believed to be a genuine interest in her; that hadn't happened in a very long time. Mostly because she hadn't let it, but today, she had. She had allowed herself to be receptive to his words and to the looks he had given her which had conveyed his interest. Maybe that was an indication she was finally ready to let go of some of the hurt and see what good things might be out there for her.

Scooting closer to the laptop, she accidentally clicked on the mouse which opened a link on Frasier's page. As if it were a sign from above, a sound bite from his show began to play.

"Hello, this is Dr. Frasier Crane," it began. "I'm listening."

Yes, she thought, as she played the soothing sound clip a few more times. She had been alone for too long. It would be nice to know someone was listening to her and that she could listen to someone else, too. Companionship. That's what she needed. No longer allowing herself to have second, third and fourth thoughts about her date, she pushed aside her doubts and decided no matter how things turned out; she would enjoy her time with Frasier on Friday night. Maybe it would even become the next turning point in her life. With one more long look at the photo on the mantel, she hoped this time the turning point would be a good one.

* * *

After dinner, Niles and Daphne took Eddie for a walk in a secluded area they had found where he could roam free and they could have some alone time without being seen. 

"I hope this is going to end soon," Daphne said to Niles once they were alone.

"It will," Niles said, unable to stop himself from touching her.

"I appreciate your brother helping us celebrate my birthday, but I can't wait until we can be seen together in public with no problems."

"Me either," Niles said, glad at the moment that no one could see them as he pulled her close and lavished her with kisses which were returned with a fervor that nearly sent both of them over the edge.

* * *

"I'm happy for you, Fras, that you've met someone you want to go out with." 

"Thanks, Dad. Would you mind if I played the piano for a little bit? I'm feeling restless."

"Go ahead. There's nothing to watch on TV."

Frasier made his way to the piano and began warming up. When he finally chose a song, Martin recognized it as a sad tune from his era of music.

"Why are you playing that song?" he asked, twisting in his recliner to face his son.

Frasier ceased playing and leaned his arms against the top of the piano. He sighed as he looked out at the nighttime view of the skyline.

"I don't know," he answered honestly.

Martin stood from his chair and after reaching for his cane, he made his way to the piano. "You met someone, you're going on a date, and you still aren't happy? I don't understand it."

"It's not that I'm unhappy," Frasier tried to explain. "It's just that this feels different. I talked about this with Niles and thought I had put it to rest, but obviously, it's still on my mind."

"Why? Are you regretting that you asked Keesha to have dinner with you?"

"No, not exactly. I really enjoyed meeting her and the idea of us having dinner appealed to me."

"But now?" Martin asked, trying to understand his very complicated oldest son.

Frasier tapped his fingers on the piano. "I don't know. Maybe I was too eager to help, maybe I should have just invited her for coffee or a drink."

Martin shook his head and waved his free hand. "You're going to drive yourself and everyone else crazy thinking about this, aren't you? And for what? Because she's not the type of woman you usually date? Who said they all have to have porcelain skin? If you like her, and you must since you asked her out, then just enjoy the date. Don't worry about a bunch of stuff that isn't going to matter anyway. Give her a chance. Give yourself a chance, too. What have you got to lose?"

Any further conversation was halted by the return of Daphne, Niles and Eddie. When Niles saw Frasier sitting on the piano bench, he immediately requested that he play an upbeat song. Soon, Niles had taken over the piano duties while Frasier joined in on a chorus or two of some of his favorite songs.

Martin requested "The Best Is Yet To Come" and then winked at Frasier, who clasped his father's shoulder and gave him a nod of understanding and thanks.

Maybe the best was yet to come, Frasier thought, as he smiled and sang in harmony with the rest of his family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I don't know about this, Mr. Crane," Daphne said the next day, as the two of them emerged from her car. "Dr. Crane won't like it that we're meddling."

"We're not meddling," the white-haired older man said for the third or fourth time. "We're just being good citizens. Why shouldn't we patronize one of the newest stores in town?"

"Sure," Daphne said, helping Martin to regain his balance after he exited the car. "Because that's what we do. We patronize all the new stores in Seattle."

Daphne rolled her pretty brown eyes; Martin waved off her concern as if he were swatting a fly.

"You worry too much. Keesha won't know who we are."

Daphne kept up her protests even as they neared the store.

"But she will when Dr. Crane introduces us to her. What will you say then?"

"Why do you think I want to meet her?" Martin asked. "With the luck Frasier's been having with women lately, we'll never get to meet Keesha if we don't do it ourselves. Come on. I want to see her shop."

Feeling as if they were doing the worst possible thing, Daphne reluctantly followed a very determined Martin Crane as he shuffled with his cane towards "Keesha's Korner."

* * *

Sitting at her desk in the back of the store while listening for the bell to chime, Keesha glanced at her watch and realized it was time for Frasier's call-in talk show. Tuning the radio dial to KACL, she sat back in her navy blue swivel chair and let her thoughts wander as his soothing voice drifted towards her. She usually listened halfheartedly, paying more attention to her store, but since she'd only had a couple of customers the entire day, she decided to focus more on the advice Frasier gave his listeners. Now that she had agreed to go out with him, she knew she couldn't call in to his show, but on occasion, she had thought about it.

With her resolve from the night before still firmly in place, she wanted to believe that finally, maybe, hopefully, her life was beginning to turn around, but when she had arrived in Seattle six months ago, that had definitely not been the case. She had used moving to Seattle as an escape, albeit a much-needed one. Why she had decided on Seattle instead of any number of places she could have chosen she'd never let herself dwell on, but Washington had been good to her. Sometimes she thought she had chosen Seattle because it rained so much; that seemed to fit her mood most of time—dreary. But lately she hadn't felt as downtrodden. She knew she could thank her new undertaking for giving her less time to mourn what she had lost. Even though her business was struggling, she felt she had a sense of purpose once more. Dr. Crane coming into her store had helped fortify her, too. Despite her bout of insecurity the night before, she _had _enjoyed meeting and talking with him, and when he asked her out, well, she just knew she couldn't say no. Dating had not been a top priority for her at all these past two years, but somehow, when Frasier had asked her to have dinner with him, it felt right. Very right. And that pleased her. Immensely.

The chiming of the bell indicated a potential customer. Leaving Dr. Crane behind for the moment, Keesha walked through the curtain with a smile on her face.

"Hello," she said, pleased to see not one but two people. "Welcome to my store. Feel free to look around."

"Thank you, we will," Daphne said.

"I love your accent," Keesha said. "I've always wanted to visit England."

The brunette smiled. "You should go some time. I'm sure you would like it. I'm from Manchester."

"It's definitely on my list of things to do. Are you from England, too?" she asked Martin.

"No. I was born and raised right here in Seattle."

"I'm new to this area."

"Do you like it?" Daphne asked. "It took me a bit of getting used to, but now I love it."

Of course, she added silently, it helped that the man she loved with all her heart lived in Seattle, too.

"So far. I have to say it's a nice change from New York."

"New York," Daphne said, somewhat wistfully. "Now there's an exciting place."

"Yes, but it can be too exciting some times, if you know what I mean."

Martin nodded. "Seattle has the right amount of activity for me. New York just seems far too crowded and busy."

"It definitely is that," Keesha agreed. "I'll leave you two alone so you can look around. If you need any help, just ask."

"Thanks," said Daphne. "We will."

The duo moved to one of the aisles near the far end of the store.

"I like her," Martin said, his eyes sparkling.

"Me, too," Daphne agreed.

Martin stole a look at the woman with the dark curly hair and expressive brown eyes. "She's got class written all over her."

Daphne picked up a heavy vase and began to study it. "So how do you think your son will manage to blow this one?"

Martin shook his head as he, too, began to look through some of the antique pieces on display in front of them while thinking back to the previous night's conversation with Frasier. "I don't even want to think about it."

After promising to return another time and to tell their friends about her store, Martin and Daphne left without buying anything. Although disappointed she hadn't made a sale, Keesha felt she had somehow made two new friends. She sat down at her desk just in time to hear Frasier talk about a quaint antique store he had discovered. He encouraged all of his listeners to check it out. He assured them they wouldn't be disappointed. He sounded so sincere; Keesha couldn't keep the smile from her face.

While continuing to listen, she reached for her purse and pulled out the business card he had given her. When he signed off for the day, she quickly dialed the phone number, hoping to catch him before he left the station. Roz Doyle, Frasier's producer and friend, answered the phone. Keesha recognized her voice from the witty banter she and Frasier sometimes shared on the air.

"Hello, may I speak to Dr. Frasier Crane, please?"

"May I tell him who's calling?"

"My name is Keesha. Keesha Ward."

Roz smiled knowingly. "You're the lady whose store Frasier has been plugging. I'll tell him you're on the line."

Roz put Keesha on hold and buzzed her boss to let him know he had an important call on Line 1.

"Who is it?" he asked, packing up his briefcase.

"Your new lady friend," Roz teased. "But if you're too busy to talk to her..."

"Don't touch that button," Frasier ordered.

Ever since he had awakened that morning, he'd thought of little else but Keesha. He was glad for the chance to talk to her. After composing himself, he picked up the receiver.

"Hello, Keesha. How are you?"

Hearing his dulcet tone in her ear caused a tingling sensation to travel down her back. The man definitely had a voice and knew how to use it.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm fine. It's so nice to hear from you."

He realized he spoke the truth. Hearing her sweet voice again reminded him why he had been so taken with her in the first place.

"I listened to your show and heard you talking about my shop. I just wanted to say thank you. I really appreciate it."

"You're very welcome. I was happy to do it. How's business been today?"

"Only one sale so far," she admitted, "but I met a couple of really nice people."

As she continued to describe the few people who had wandered into her store, Frasier couldn't help but to think that two of the customers sounded exactly like his father and Daphne. But that couldn't be, could it? He would have to ask them about their day when he arrived home.

"I know this is short notice," Frasier said, unwilling to end their conversation and deciding he really wanted to see her again, "but could we meet for coffee, say, in an hour?"

"Yes," Keesha readily agreed. "I would like that very much."

She realized she meant it. She swept away any doubts she might have had. She wanted to see Frasier again.

Frasier smiled into the receiver. "So would I."

And he meant it. Spending more time with her was something he definitely wanted to do.

After giving her directions to Café Nervosa, Frasier continued packing up for the day; Roz soon entered his booth, grinning as though she knew a secret she couldn't wait to tell.

"You've got it bad, Mister," she informed him.

Even though he realized his mood had improved since talking to Keesha, Frasier tried to shrug off Roz's observation. "I hardly know her."

"That's why you practically salivated at the thought of talking to her on the phone and why you asked her to have coffee with you?"

"You were listening!"

Frasier tried to sound indignant; instead, he came off as someone looking for approval for his impulsive actions.

"I tried to wait inside my booth until you were finished, but the conversation showed no signs of ending. I need you to autograph these pictures before you leave."

He took the proffered pen from Roz's hand and dutifully signed the photos before returning the items to his capable producer.

"I trust that will be all," he said, briefcase in hand.

"You may leave," Roz said, still grinning. "But don't be surprised if I'm at the coffeehouse later. I've gotta see this woman who has turned your life upside down."

Not bothering to dignify Roz's words with an answer, Frasier headed out, more than ready to meet Keesha over a hot latte or cappuccino.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Already seated at a semi-secluded table, Frasier stood and waved to Keesha when she entered Café Nervosa. He thought she looked stylish in her tailored pale pink suit. She quickly crossed the somewhat crowded room and thanked him when he seated her. When the waitress came by, they both ordered a cappuccino. While settling into her chair, Keesha took a few moments to look around.

"Very nice café," she said. "I haven't ventured to this part of town that much."

"This was one of the first places I found once I started working at KACL. It's like a haven for me."

Keesha looked wistful. "I haven't found one of those here yet, but I had a couple of places that felt like havens to me when I lived in New York."

"So you're here from New York," Frasier said, happy to be learning more about her. "What made you travel across the country?"

Keesha waited until the waitress, who set their cups on the table, had left before she answered.

"I needed a change," she hedged. "A big change."

Frasier nodded. "I know how that goes. I lived in Boston for a while and then returned here after my divorce."

"That's right. I've heard you mention your ex-wife. Lilith. Isn't that her name?"

"Yes. But let's not ruin a perfectly good cappuccino talking about her."

When Frasier tried to quickly dismiss his quip, Keesha smiled in understanding. Wanting to know more about him, she asked a question she wasn't sure she was ready to hear the answer to, but she felt she had to try. "You also have a son, right?"

Frasier beamed with fatherly pride. "Yes, Frederick. Not being able to spend time with him is the worst part about being divorced and living on different coasts."

Frasier noticed a squirm of uneasiness as Keesha lowered head. "Is everything all right?" he asked.

She took a sip of her coffee before answering. "Yes," she said, willing herself to regain her composure. "I'm fine."

"Forgive me if I'm being presumptuous, but you don't seem fine. The light in your beautiful dark eyes has dimmed."

Tucking his compliment safely in her memory for pondering at a later time, Keesha toyed with her cup, not wanting to say more about what she was feeling. She thought she could handle hearing about his son, but the moment she'd posed the question, she knew she couldn't carry on a conversation that revolved around a child. Instead, she decided to try to lighten the mood.

"Wow, this is way too serious a conversation to be having over coffee. Let's talk about something else, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed. "You steer the chatter."

He didn't want to push Keesha, but he thought maybe he could help if something was, indeed, troubling her.

"How about if we take a walk?" she suggested. "I could use some fresh air."

"A walk it is. There's a park not too far from here. We can enjoy the nice weather."

"I'd like that."

As they stood to leave, Frasier saw Niles enter and make his way to the counter. Roz followed closely behind and ordered a cup of coffee to go.

"I just spotted two people I know," he told Keesha, as they made their way to the front. "My brother Niles and my producer Roz. I'd like to introduce you to them if that's all right."

"Sure. I'd enjoy meeting them. In fact, I talked to Roz when I called you. She sounded very nice."

"That's right, you did."

Taking a chance, Frasier held out his hand; Keesha hesitated only a moment before slipping her delicate hand into his much stronger one. The connection pleased both of them.

"Hello, Niles, Roz."

Niles turned at the sound of his brother's voice. "Frasier, hello."

"Hey, Fras," Roz acknowledged, trying to get a good look at Keesha without being obvious.

"I have someone here I'd like you to meet. Niles, Roz, this is a good friend of mine, Keesha Ward."

He looked to the dark-haired beauty for confirmation of how he viewed their relationship. Her slight nod delighted him.

"Hello," Keesha said. "It's nice to meet both of you."

"Same here," Niles said and smiled.

"It's a pleasure meeting you," Roz said, her voice sincere.

"Well, we are off to take a walk," Frasier informed them. "Enjoy your coffee."

After the duo left the coffeehouse, Niles and Roz shared their thoughts.

"She is stunning," Niles said. "How does my brother do it?"

"I hate her," Roz said.

At Niles' surprised look, Roz quickly laughed. "I'm just kidding. Sort of."

"Oh, Roz," Niles said.

"I'm happy for Frasier, but man, she looks like she could be a model. I bet men fall all over her."

"I did see a bit of sadness in her eyes, though. I hope my brother has noticed it."

"I hope that's not because she was _with_ your brother."

They shared a chuckle before the barista handed Roz her coffee.

"See ya, Niles."

"Bye, Roz."

* * *

"This is nice," Frasier said, as they walked along a paved trail located in the heart of the park.

They had continued to hold hands since leaving Café Nervosa.

Spotting a vacant bench, Keesha motioned towards it. "Let's sit for a few minutes and enjoy the last rays of the sun."

They sat down and only then did Keesha remove her hand. Frasier missed her touch the moment she broke contact. His inquisitive azure eyes studied her as she looked around at the beautiful array of colorful flowers and then he quickly looked over her head when she turned her attention to him.

"I'm sorry if I was abrupt with you at the coffeehouse."

"Not at all. I just want to make sure you're all right. Something seemed to change in your demeanor when the conversation turned to my son."

"You're right, it did. I guess it's still hard for me to talk about."

"Do you have a child?" he asked gently.

"I did. I had a precious daughter. She died not quite two years ago. Sometimes I can deal with it, and sometimes it feels as though I lost her only yesterday."

"Oh, Keesha, I am so sorry."

Instinctively, as compassion filled his eyes, Frasier held out his arms. Keesha found the gesture too comforting to refuse. She hated that she didn't have better control of her emotions, but something about the man who was now tenderly hugging her was enabling her to feel as though she could let her guard down. She knew, deep inside, she could trust him. It had been so long since she had allowed herself to trust anyone.

She had just begun to let herself relax within the warmth of his embrace when her cell phone rang, startling both of them. Reluctantly, she pulled away from his consoling arms and retrieved the phone from her purse. After saying "hello," she froze and then sprang from the bench, quickly moving away from Frasier.

"What do you want?" she hissed. "I told you never to call me again."

Not waiting for a response, she ended the call, slammed her phone shut and threw it into her purse.

Having witnessed the scene and seeing how her shoulders had tensed and her back had stiffened, Frasier cautiously approached her as, once again, he found himself asking her if she was all right. She turned and he saw the sheen of unshed tears in her eyes.

"I'd like to go home," she said, sounding defeated.

"Of course. I can drive your car and then come back later for mine."

"That would be nice. Thank you."

* * *

"You have a lovely apartment," Frasier said, after Keesha had let them inside. "You're not too far from my brother's place. I'll call him to come pick me up."

"Okay. I need a cup of tea. May I get you anything?"

"No. I just wanted to make sure you're all right."

"I will be. I'm sorry our time together ended on such a down note."

"I understand. It appears you are dealing with some major issues. If I can help, I hope you'll let me."

"You've been so kind to me," she said. "We hardly know each other, and yet, I feel closer to you than I have to anyone in a very long time."

Frasier gave her a gentle smile. "I feel the same way. I hope you still plan to join me for dinner on Friday night."

"Yes," she said, reminding herself she still had things to look forward to.

"Good," he said, taking her hands in his. "I promise to do my best to make sure we have a good time."

"And I promise to be in a much better frame of mind and mood."

Frasier took a step closer. Crystal clear blue eyes met sad brown ones and for a second, he thought she was going to pull away, but instead, she stepped closer and melted into his strong arms. She laid her head against his sturdy chest and allowed him to comfort her.

"It's been so long," she whispered, her mocha cheek resting against the cashmere of Frasier's navy blue pullover sweater. "It's been so long since I've had any real peace."

Frasier didn't have to wonder why. "Losing a child is one of the most devastating events one could ever experience. I can certainly understand why you haven't felt at peace."

"I mourned my losses for such a long time, and then I told myself that I had to start trying to live again. But it's been so difficult."

"And yet look at what you've managed to accomplish," he said, trying to bolster her spirits. "You moved across country, you started your own business. It seems to me that you have exerted great control over your life and your unfortunate circumstances."

"I've become an expert at pretending," she said and sighed.

Frasier pulled Keesha slightly away from his warm embrace so he could look at her while he spoke. "I don't believe that," he gently admonished. "No one could be that good at pretending. I believe you probably have to trick yourself sometimes into thinking you feel better than you do or to do something on a day when maybe you don't feel like it, but you wouldn't be able to fool yourself for a long period of time. There's no way you could be as productive as you've been."

"Everything is a struggle," she admitted. "And just when I think maybe I'm actually truly moving on, something happens to remind me that I'm not."

"The phone call earlier?" Frasier guessed.

Keesha nodded. "It was from someone in my past who hurt me. A lot. Why can't people accept it when you tell them you want to be left alone?"

"Maybe this person wants to help you or at least make certain you are okay."

Keesha vehemently shook her head. "This nightmare," she said, not protesting when Frasier inclined her head to rest once more against his chest, "is never going to end."

Frasier held her tighter as he let a moment or two of silence linger between them before he spoke.

"I can help you," he said, giving her a reassuring hug, "if you would like me to."

She lifted her head and looked at him. "I've been through every kind of counseling there is. Frasier, I lost both my husband and my daughter. I don't want to relive any of it. I just want to learn how to cope with my life the way it is now. I want there to be meaning in my life again."

"I don't want to counsel you," he assured her. "I think you have made wonderful strides to get yourself moving and living again. I would like to be a part of that ongoing process. I would like to be someone who could put a smile on your lovely face or make you laugh or even just listen if there are things you'd like to talk about in a non-therapy environment."

"You want to be with me?" she asked, needing to make sure she understood what he was saying.

"Yes," he said and smiled.

"Knowing these things about my past isn't making you want to run away and forget you ever met me?"

Frasier allowed a small chuckle at her astonishment that he didn't want to flee her presence. "Quite the contrary," he said truthfully. "Hearing about your past has made me all the more interested in learning more about you."

"That has to be because you're a psychiatrist," she said, somewhat wary.

"Part of it, yes," he admitted. "But mostly it's because despite the heartache you've suffered, I find you to be a very delightful woman. I know you've been deeply hurt, and I know you're still suffering from the effects of your devastating losses, but I believe I have seen a couple of glimpses of what the old Keesha might have been like. I want to be someone in your life who can hopefully make things better and a little easier for you without psychoanalyzing you. Too much," he added with a small laugh. "Will you let me?"

Keesha shook her head in amazement. "I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like you. I know I still have a lot of issues to work through, but I am happy our paths crossed. I would like to have you in my life."

"The feeling is mutual," Frasier said. "And the first thing I am going to do is to prepare that cup of hot tea for you. The second thing I'm going to do is to make sure you eat a proper dinner."

"Thank you," she said, wondering if the man who was holding her in his strong arms was real.

"You're welcome," he said, realizing he could've happily continued to hold her all night long.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Keesha awoke well before her alarm was set to go off. Not quite ready to rise from her warm bed but realizing she would not be able to go back to sleep, she turned onto her right side and thought about how nice it had been to be tended to as compassionately as the way Frasier had cared for her the previous night.

She knew she had been an emotional wreck, and she knew Frasier realized it, too. But instead of running away as fast as he could, and she wouldn't have blamed him if he had, he had taken care of her. Made certain she was all right. She sighed dreamily at the memory. Once he'd made her tea and had her settled on the sofa, he'd puttered around in her kitchen and had actually concocted a rather tasty meal from what she had in her cupboards and refrigerator. She'd told him he must be part magician. He'd given her an indulgent smile which she now fondly recalled. After sitting with her while she'd eaten, he'd then cleaned up the kitchen as she got ready for bed. She'd told him she wanted to stretch out on the couch. He'd made sure she had a warm blanket and a pillow and anything else she needed before he'd called his brother to pick him up.

"I'm fine," she'd assured him. "I know I'll fall asleep in a little bit."

"I'll be here until you do," he'd told her, using a tone of voice that was tender and seductive at the same time and caused her insides to melt.

After thanking him profusely for everything he had done, she finally, at his insistence, let her eyelids close and drifted off to sleep.

She'd awakened at midnight, wondering if she'd imagined or dreamed the entire evening as she made her way to her bedroom and instantly fell back asleep once her head hit the pillow.

But now, with the early morning light peeking through her lace curtained window, she knew it had really happened. Frasier had taken care of her after one of the more difficult days she'd had in a while. She had to find some way to let him know how much she appreciated him and his help.

Remembering why she'd nearly had a meltdown in Frasier's arms at the park caused her to sit upright in her bed and reach for her cordless phone. It wasn't so early that she couldn't make a phone call to the East Coast.

"Justus," she said, relieved to hear her cousin's comforting voice.

"Lil Bit?" he asked, using her childhood nickname because he wasn't quite sure he believed it was her.

She smiled at the use of a name she hadn't heard in a long while. "Yes, it's me. How are you?"

"I'm okay. How are _you_?"

"I'm okay, too," she said, reaching for the pillow next to her and hugging it to her chest.

"How are things in Seattle?"

"Not bad. My store is struggling, but I'm determined to hang in there."

"If anyone can do it, Keesha, it's you."

"It's so good to hear your voice. I miss you guys."

"We miss you, too," he assured her. "A lot."

"How's Dara?"

"She's fine."

Dara Jensen-Ward was Justus' wife and the Assistant District Attorney in Port Charles.

"Has she found a way to put Port Charles' local mob king Sonny Corinthos and his ever faithful sidekick Jason Morgan behind bars?"

Justus heard the venom in his cousin's normally mild-mannered voice and knew something bad had happened.

"Not yet, unfortunately," he reported. "But you know if there's any way..."

"Jason called me yesterday," she blurted out before she could change her mind about mentioning it.

"He did?" Justus said, stunned. "Why?"

"I don't know. I didn't let him talk. I told him never to call me again and hung up on him."

"Good for you," Justus said, wondering why Jason would call Keesha when they'd both warned him to leave her alone. "He has some nerve."

"That's what I thought, too. Haven't he and Sonny done enough damage to me and my family? Didn't they get what they wanted when my husband and little girl died because of them? Why can't they leave me alone?"

"Do you want me to talk to them?"

"No," Keesha said and sighed. "I know it won't do any good. I need to face them, but I'm not ready to. I just needed to hear a friendly, supportive voice."

"You know you can always count on me, right?"

"Right. I'll talk to you soon."

"You take care of yourself. If you need anything, you call, and I'll be on the first plane to Seattle."

"That's good to know. I'll be all right, but thank you."

Keesha sighed as she replaced the receiver. Unfortunately, that phone call hadn't done much to alleviate the anxiety she felt whenever she thought about the circumstances which had driven her from her home in Port Charles. Maybe a shower would help wash away some of the stress. Now fully awake, she decided to climb out of bed and officially begin her day. As she padded her way towards the bathroom, she fleetingly wondered what Frasier might be doing and then quickly put that thought out of her mind as she ran the hot water for her shower.

* * *

Frasier awoke from a fitful night's sleep and when he looked at the time, he realized he had a staff meeting at the station in a little more than an hour. Getting ready quickly, he barely had time to say "good morning" and "good-bye" to his dad and Daphne before he dashed out of the condo, almost knocking down Niles, who had arrived to see Daphne before he went to work.

"Frasier," Niles called out, halting his brother in his tracks by the elevator. "Have you talked to Keesha? How is she?"

Frasier shook his head. "I haven't had a chance. I'm off to a staff meeting. I'll call her from the station."

Niles nodded, waved his brother off, and then closed the front door.

"What's this about Keesha?" Martin asked from his recliner.

Niles sat down on the edge of the sofa, near his father. Daphne soon joined him, interested to learn what was going on.

"Frasier didn't tell you?" Niles asked, looking from his father to Daphne.

"Not a thing," Daphne answered.

"He was running late," Martin added. "I know he got in late last night. Was he with Keesha?"

Niles nodded. "They were spending time together in the park after meeting at the coffeehouse. Apparently, she opened up to him about some rather difficult moments from her past. They were talking and then her phone rang. Whoever was on the line really upset her. She told Frasier she wanted to go home. He didn't want to leave her alone so he went with her and stayed all evening. It was after eleven when he called me to pick him up. He had driven Keesha's car to her place and needed to go back to the café to get his car."

"Did she seem all right when he left?" Daphne asked.

"He thought so. He said she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He'd told her he would stay until she fell asleep, so he figured she would be okay when she woke up to find him gone. I was hoping he'd had a chance to talk to her this morning, just to make sure."

"I'm sure he'll call her the first chance he gets," Martin said.

Niles nodded and reached for Daphne's hand. They shared a tender smile.

"Did your brother say what Keesha opened up about?" she asked.

"No. He didn't go into any details, but I got the feeling whatever she shared was very painful for her. I told Roz at the coffeehouse yesterday when we met her that there was a certain sadness in her eyes."

"You met her, too?" Martin said, his eyes lighting up.

In his excitement, he forgot that he wasn't going to mention his and Daphne's trek to the store the day before.

"What do you mean 'too'?" Niles asked. "You mean as in Roz?"

"Yeah," the older man said, trying to cover his gaffe. "That's exactly what I meant."

But Daphne tightening her hold on Niles' hand told him a different story.

"Dad, be honest," his younger son coaxed. "You didn't know Roz had met Keesha until I just mentioned it."

"Oh, all right," Martin said. "I didn't mean Roz. I meant Daphne and me."

With a perplexed look, Niles turned his attention from Daphne to his father and back to Daphne.

"What?" he finally asked, thoroughly confused.

"It was your father's idea," Daphne said quickly before Martin could say anything in his own defense.

"Oh, thanks a lot, Daph."

"What did you two do? Am I going to have to police you during the day?" Niles asked, only half kidding.

Martin shrugged. "I wanted to meet Keesha, _and_ I wanted to see her store, so Daphne and I took a field trip yesterday."

"And, of course, Frasier knows nothing about this," Niles guessed. Correctly.

"No," Martin replied.

"You can't keep this a secret, you know," Niles said. "What happens when Frasier introduces you two to Keesha?"

"That's exactly what I said to your father," Daphne defended, pointing to the white-haired man. "But he told me not to worry about it. He has no faith in your brother, Niles. He didn't think we'd ever get to meet Keesha if we didn't go to her store."

"Dad," Niles said, feigning shock as he turned to face his father. "I can't believe you've already decided things won't work out between them."

"Well, it won't be because of her," Martin said and smiled. "I liked her. A lot. But you know how your brother is. He'll find some way to mess this up."

"I don't know about that," Niles said. "I think he's taken quite an interest in her. He stayed with her during a crisis, and they haven't even officially gone out yet."

"Well, maybe this one will be different," Martin said, but his voice didn't hold much hope.

"I think it's sweet," Daphne said, moving closer to Niles, who leaned in to place a quick kiss on her soft cheek.

When Martin heard the whispers and giggles, he knew it was time to leave. "C'mon, Eddie," he said, noticing that the couple had started to forget he was in the room. "Let's go to the park. We don't wanna watch this."

Once they'd heard the door shut, Niles and Daphne sighed and made themselves comfortable on the sofa.

"It's so nice to have the place to ourselves," she said, laying her head on Niles' shoulder when he wrapped his arm around her.

"I think I'm making progress with Mel."

Interested, Daphne lifted her head. "Really?"

Niles nodded excitedly. "Yes. She asked me to meet her for lunch today. She sounded perturbed. She must be getting as tired of this charade as I am. I think she's ready to end it."

"Oh, Niles, that would be wonderful," Daphne said, throwing her arms around him.

"Yes, it would be, my love," he agreed. "So I want you to start thinking of places you'd like to visit and things you'd like to do because I have a feeling that soon, very soon, we won't have to hide our love from anyone."

"I can't wait," Daphne said.

And then, when their lips met, she showed him just how much she was looking forward to their freedom.

* * *

Shortly after Keesha had opened up her store, a man entered carrying a crystal vase filled with a vibrant bouquet of mixed flowers. He set the vase on the counter and asked if she was Keesha Ward.

"Yes, I am."

"Then these are for you. Please sign here."

He offered her his clipboard and pen and indicated where she should sign. After giving him a tip, she thanked him and said good-bye. He inclined his head and wished her a good day. Once she was alone, she inhaled the sweet scent of the pansies and the carnations and cupped the delicate lavender rose between the palms of her hands. Finally noticing the envelope addressed to her, she pulled it from the bouquet and quickly opened it.

"I trust you're feeling better," she read out loud. "I hope these flowers brighten your day. Your friend, Frasier."

Keesha couldn't keep the smile from her face. Even though some of what she had been feeling the previous night had stayed with her, overall, she did feel better. And the gorgeous flowers and Frasier's kind words helped immensely. Checking her watch, she wondered if it was too early to call him at home. Or if that was even an appropriate thing to do. Looking at his business card, she realized he had written his home number and cell phone number on the back. Surely that meant he wouldn't mind if she called him outside of the radio station. Before she could talk herself out of it, she crossed to the back room, sat down at her desk and placed the call. She couldn't keep the surprise from her voice when a very familiar-sounding woman with an English accent answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hello, is Frasier there?"

Recognition dawned on Daphne, too, as she realized the sweet voice belonged to Keesha. She sent a panicked look Niles' way before she replied that he wasn't home and asked if she could take a message.

"No, that's okay. I'll call his cell."

"Okay."

When the call ended, Niles was by Daphne's side.

"Why the stricken look?" he asked.

"That was Keesha. I know it was. She didn't identify herself, but I recognized her voice. I think she recognized mine, too. I hope she doesn't think I'm involved with your brother."

"You and Dad must tell Frasier what you did," Niles insisted. "I'm sure he'll understand."

Daphne raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms in front of her. "He'll understand that we were spying on his lady friend?"

"Well, you won't make it sound like spying," Niles said. "You'll just make it sound like, well...you know...that you and my father were...hmmm...oh, my, look at the time. I've got to go or I'll be late for my first session."

Daphne laughed when he made a beeline for the door and then she stopped him so they could share a passionate good-bye-for-now kiss.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," he said and then scooted out the door, the melodious sound of Daphne's laughter following him to the elevator and making him smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After the staff meeting, Frasier and Roz sat in her booth, discussing that day's promos and commercials.

"Why do you keep looking at your watch?" she asked, frustrated that the one day she needed it, the meticulousness that was his trademark before every show was lacking. Her splitting headache didn't help her mood or temperament. "Am I keeping you from a hot date?"

When he averted her gaze, she put down the papers she had been holding and forced him to look at her.

"I am, aren't I?" She would've shaken her head at the irony, but it hurt too much. "Unbelievable."

He fidgeted with the console. "It's not a hot date," he finally said. "But there is a phone call I would like to make. _Soon_."

"Keesha, right? You're dying to talk to her. You can't go on if you don't find out what her day has been like and if she's missing you as much as you're missing her. C'mon, Frasier, you can tell me."

He folded his arms in front of his chest. "All right, if you must know, yes, I want to talk to her. But it's hardly for the reasons you just described."

"You couldn't pass up my commentary on your latest relationship, could you? But see; was it so hard to admit you want to talk to her? That you miss her? I'm happy for you, Frasier. I really am."

His features softened. "Thank you, Roz. Actually, I have something I'd like to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"Well, I was wondering if maybe, some time, you and possibly Daphne could get together with Keesha. Befriend her?"

"While talking you up?" she asked, her gaze wary.

"No, not exactly," Frasier hastened to clarify. "I just think she's lonely and would welcome some new friendships."

"I'll talk to Daphne," Roz said. "We'll see what we can do."

"Thank you. I appreciate this."

"No problem. Now go make that phone call and leave me to my work."

Frasier was about to do just that when his cell phone rang. He said "hello" as Roz impatiently shooed him out of her booth. Giving her a questioning look, he entered his side of the studio at the same time he realized Keesha was on the line.

"Hello," she returned. "I received your flowers. They're beautiful. Thank you so much."

"You're most welcome. You sound as though you're feeling better. I hope that is true."

"Yes, I am feeling better. Yesterday was an emotional one for me, but today things look brighter. Your thoughtful bouquet has caused my spirits to lift even more."

"Wonderful. I was actually going to call you. I just finished a meeting here at the station and was wondering if I could come by your shop for a visit?"

"Sure. That would be nice."

"Great. I'll see you in an hour?"

"I'm looking forward to it," Keesha said sincerely.

"So am I."

Before he left the station, he poked his head into Roz's booth and asked if she was okay. He saw her pop open an aspirin bottle and pour three of them into the palm of her hand.

"I'll be fine," she told him. "I just have a headache."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No. I'm finishing up this last ad and then I'm going home to get some sleep. I'll see you later."

"Feel better," he said and then quickly left the station, already anticipating his visit with Keesha.

* * *

When Frasier arrived at Keesha's shop, he received a warm greeting from the proprietor and saw that his bouquet was prominently on display.

"Thank you again for my beautiful flowers," she said. "They really brighten up the store."

Frasier smiled. "You're welcome. Again."

He held up a white pastry bag. "I brought pastries. I had to rush out this morning and didn't have time to drink my coffee or eat breakfast."

"Not to worry. I have a pot of fresh java brewing in my office."

Keesha led the way to the coffee, and after she made space on her desk, Frasier removed the scones from the bag and set them down.

"Those look delicious," she said as she poured coffee into two cups.

"Help yourself."

After taking seats across from each other, Keesha spoke first.

"How did your meeting go at the station?"

Surprised but pleased by the question, Frasier answered honestly. "It was okay. Some routine issues were discussed, and then we held a roundtable where everyone had a chance to voice his or her concerns or triumphs, as the case may be."

"You always sound so professional on the radio. How long have you been doing your call-in show?"

"This is my eighth year. I like helping people. It's something that's very satisfying for me."

"I was fortunate enough to experience your help first hand. You took such good care of me. I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you properly. I woke up wondering if I'd imagined the whole thing."

"I'm just glad you're feeling better."

Keesha took a sip of her coffee and nodded. "What's it like to work in radio? It must be very exciting."

"Oh, it is. As with anything, there are parts that are not quite as fulfilling, but overall, I feel I made a very satisfying career choice at this time in my life. You must come visit me at the station some time. I would enjoy showing you around."

"I would love that," Keesha said, enthused at the prospect.

"Excellent. We'll arrange a time when you can get away from here. By the way, I wanted to ask you if you have anyone helping you here."

Keesha shook her head. "I'd give anything to be in a position to hire someone, even part time, because that would mean my store is on the right track, but at the moment, it's not a necessity and I'd rather use the money in other areas."

"Makes sense. Well, sometimes Roz and I work the night shift," he said and then chuckled. "Or we could get together early in the morning."

"I definitely want to visit," she told him. "I have an image of you in my mind when I'm listening, but it would be nice to know exactly what your studio looks like and what you look like when you're behind the microphone."

"It shall be arranged," he assured her and then took a sip of his coffee and a bite of his scone.

Keesha was about to eat a piece of her pastry when the chime rang, signaling a customer.

"My first one today," she said, using a napkin to wipe her face and hands. "Do I look presentable?" she asked Frasier, while smoothing her gray skirt and then running her fingers through her dark curls.

"Yes. Good luck," he said, his admiring eyes following her slender figure as she exited the room.

While Keesha tended to her customer, Frasier took another bite of his scone and refilled his coffee cup. He was about to take a sip when his gaze landed on a silver-framed photo sitting on the credenza behind Keesha's desk. He stood and crossed the carpeted floor to get a better look at the picture. He saw what he presumed to be a smiling and carefree Keesha with her arm around a handsome, dark-haired Caucasian man who held an adorable little girl in his arms. It was a lovely photo, he thought, realizing that he now had faces to put with the tragedy that had occurred in this lovely woman's life.

He heard the sound of the cash register opening and thought that was good news. He returned the photo to its rightful place and resumed his seat just in time. A moment later, Keesha returned and was smiling.

"My first sale today," she told him, wanting to share her excitement.

"That's great," he said, returning her smile.

She warmed her coffee and then told him she had to ask him something.

"Anything," he said.

She leaned in closer and gave him a conspiratorial wink. "How did you know that lavender is my absolute favorite color? Did you see those two gorgeous, delicate roses in that bouquet? However did you manage that? I think I was right when I said you were part magician."

Surprise flitted across her face when she saw a bit of red tinge his cheeks. She had been joking about him knowing her favorite color. His reaction made her wonder why her words had seemed to unsettle him.

"I have a confession to make," he finally said.

"A confession," she said, clearly interested to hear what he had to say.

"When we were together at the coffeehouse and then at the park, I started to picture what you would look like wearing the color lavender. I must admit, in my mind, you looked even more stunning than you do sitting across from me. I doubt there's a color that wouldn't look good on you, but for some reason, seeing you in lavender would be a sight to behold. And now I find out it's your favorite color."

An idea formed in Keesha's mind that she decided not to share with Frasier but one that she hoped he would appreciate when the time was right.

"It's not just my favorite color," she said and then grinned. "It's my absolute favorite color."

"This couldn't have worked out better if I'd planned it," he told her.

She readily agreed.

"I'm enjoying this mid-morning get together. You're so easy to talk to. I like spending time with you, Frasier. I really do."

Frasier covered Keesha's hand with his own. "You're also very easy to talk to and be with, and that's why I have another confession to make."

When she gave him a questioning glance, he motioned towards the photo behind her. She swiveled in her chair and saw what had drawn his attention.

"My family," she said, her voice low.

"I'm sorry," he said, pulling her attention back to him. "When you were with that customer, my eyes spotted that photo. I think I know who those two are in the picture with you."

She nodded. "My daughter and my husband. I guess I never properly identified them, did I?"

Reluctant to break their physical contact, she slowly removed her hand from Frasier's, stood and reached for the photo. Frasier soon stood next to her, looking at the picture once more. Keesha pointed to the little girl who had a head full of dark curls and skin the color of caramel.

"This was my precious Serena Nicole Quartermaine," Keesha said.

Frasier watched as she became lost in what he could only assume, by the changing expressions on her face, were a mixture of happy and sad memories.

"She was an adorable little girl," Frasier said, his throat constricting at the thought of the life that had ended way too soon.

"And such a good one," Keesha said, holding the frame against her body as if she were hugging her child and looking up at Frasier as if willing him to believe her. "She was my sweet baby girl. I loved her with all my heart."

Frasier discreetly placed his arm around her shoulders and drew her closer to his side. "I don't doubt that for a moment."

She nodded and pulled the frame away so they could both look at it. "The man is my late husband, Alan James Quartermaine, Jr., or as we called him, AJ."

"Another life that ended too soon," he said.

Keesha nodded.

"You look like the perfect family," he said and briefly wondered if anyone would have said that from a photo of Lilith, Frederick and him.

Keesha's next words confirmed what he knew to be true. No couple or marriage was perfect.

"We weren't perfect. Far from it. But we tried to make each other happy. Serena was the light in both of our worlds."

Frasier nodded in understanding.

"What happened to them, if I may ask?"

"They were involved in a horrific auto accident. They died within hours of each other at the hospital."

Frasier felt her shiver and began to gently stroke her upper right arm.

"I was inconsolable for a very long time," she continued. "But I had a great support system of family and friends. They didn't give up on me, and they helped me not to give up on myself or my life."

"I'm glad you didn't give up," he told her honestly. "I have great admiration for you. You have been through so much, and yet here you are, on your own, starting a whole new life. Instead of showing you around the station, I should have you as a guest on my show. You could definitely give a lot of my listeners some much-needed hope and inspiration."

"I'm not a success yet," she cautioned.

"Oh, yes, you are," he said firmly. "You are a success in every sense of the word."

"You're good for my ego," she told him with a smile.

When she moved to set the photo on her desk, Frasier noticed a CD case from the opera _La Traviata_.

"Do you like opera?" he asked, pointing to the case.

"Yes," she answered. "I saw the Metropolitan Opera perform at Lincoln Center a few times when I lived in New York. I enjoyed the performances immensely. Do you like opera?"

"Oh, yes, very much so. My brother and I have season passes. _La Traviata_ is one of our favorites. Maybe you and I can attend one some time."

"That would be wonderful," Keesha said. "As you've probably deduced, I don't have much of a social life. Attending an opera with you would definitely be a treat."

"For me, too," he said and smiled. "I'll talk to Niles and see what we can arrange. Speaking of my brother, I'm helping him plan a birthday party for Daphne, the one I bought the present for. We're getting together at my place tonight to go over the details. Due to circumstances, the party will have to be low key, but I hope it will still be nice for Daphne. Would you like to come by my place? I'm thinking about asking Roz to join us, too, but I have a concern about that."

"What is it?" Keesha asked.

"Roz has a daughter who is almost three. If she were to bring Alice, would you be okay with that? I don't want to cause you any undue stress, and I will certainly understand if you would rather not be around a small child."

Keesha squared her shoulders. "You know, maybe that would be a good trial for me."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Alice is an adorable little girl, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I should be able to handle it," she said, strengthening her resolve.

"If you want to come, I can properly introduce you to my family and then if you're free on Saturday, I would like to invite you as my guest to the dinner."

"Won't I be intruding?"

"Not at all. I can call my brother if it would ease your mind, but I'm sure he would be fine with you being there for the planning and the party."

"I haven't been a part of something so festive in a long time. It sounds like fun. If it's okay with your family, then I'd like to be there."

"Wonderful. I'll talk to Niles later, but I know it won't be a problem. Can you be at my place by 7:00 p.m.?"

"Sure," she nodded. "That works for me."

Frasier wrote down his address and directions and told her to call him if she had any problems getting to the Elliott Bay Towers.

"I think I've been in that area, so I shouldn't have any problems, but I will call you if I do."

"Bring your appetite," he told her after clearing her desk from the remnants of their earlier snack.

"What else can I bring?" she asked, eager to give something in return for the overwhelming generosity he had shown her.

Frasier thought for a moment. "What's your favorite dessert?"

Now it was Keesha's turn to think. A moment later, she snapped her fingers. "I know. Do you and your family like cheesecake?"

"Yes."

"Then leave dessert to me. I will bake one of my favorites. I think you will all like it."

Frasier smiled. "I'm sure we will."

"I'll see you tonight."

He nodded and made his way towards the door with Keesha following. After they said their good-byes, Keesha began wishing the rest of the day away, even though it meant one more day without many customers. While looking forward to spending more time with Frasier and getting to know his family, she had an ulterior motive for wanting the time to pass quickly. This evening would be a test of sorts for her. She wanted to prove to herself that she could be in the same room with a toddler and not fall to pieces.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Before Frasier could call Niles, his frantic brother called him.

"Niles, what's wrong?"

"Meet me at my office as soon as you can. Please."

"I'm on my way."

Twenty minutes later Frasier entered his brother's office and found a very agitated Niles angrily pacing the floor.

"I can't take it anymore!" he exclaimed, his arms flailing.

"Niles, calm down," Frasier said, closing the office door. "What has happened?"

"Mel. That's what."

"Oh, dear," Frasier said, placing his hands on Niles' shoulders to stop him from pacing. "Sit down. Tell me what happened."

"I can't sit," Niles said. "I'm too upset."

"At least talk to me."

Niles took a steadying breath and then nodded. "I just came back from having lunch with Mel. I had such high hopes, Frasier. She called me. She sounded frustrated. I thought for sure this game she is playing was getting to her, too. I even told Daphne that I thought I would have good news."

He sadly shook his head as his brother observed him.

"What did Mel say?" Frasier asked.

Before answering, Niles moved away from his brother's piercing gaze. He looked unseeingly at the bookshelves lining one wall of his office and then finally turned and leaned back against his desk with a resigned sigh.

"She's not ready to let me go."

"Oh, Niles, I'm so sorry."

He held up his hand. "That's not the worst part. Her reasoning is that we have shown ourselves to be a happy couple. Why would we suddenly end things?"

"What did you say?"

"I didn't get a chance to say anything. She held court. She went on to say that if I want my freedom, I need to start acting boorish when we're together. I need to be the one who makes a fool of himself in front of everyone and who embarrasses her so she will have just cause when she deems the time is right. When I've played that part to her satisfaction, she will be the one to initiate our breakup because of my loutish behavior. Have you ever heard of anything so absurd?"

"Are you really going to go along with this?"

"I don't see how I can't, and yet I don't see how I can play this part convincingly."

Frasier stood and moved closer to his brother. "You have to remember who you are doing this for."

Niles shook his head. "I know. Daphne. Oh, she is going to be so disappointed when I tell her this news. Why did I say anything?"

"Because you wanted to give her hope."

"I suppose," he said and sighed.

"You can't give up now," Frasier continued. "Undoubtedly, Mel will grow tired of these games and will grant you your freedom."

"That's what I'm holding on to."

"And that's what you have to convince Daphne to hold on to as well. I hope planning her birthday dinner will help both of you."

"Me, too, but I have my doubts. Once I tell her this news...which reminds me, I should call and let her know what's going on. She's probably wondering how my lunch date went."

"Wouldn't you rather tell her in person?"

"No, it won't matter. But maybe if I tell her now, she'll have time to get used to the idea before she sees me tonight."

"You know best."

Niles shook his head. "I wish I did."

Frasier was about to take his leave when he remembered he wanted to tell Niles about inviting Keesha.

"I hope you don't mind that I've invited Keesha to join us tonight and to attend the party."

"No, that's fine," Niles responded, still distracted.

But after a moment, his brother's words sank in and reminded him even more about Daphne.

"However, I need to tell you that there's something you're going to find out when you arrive home. You have to promise me that you won't be upset with Daphne or Dad."

"What did they do?" Frasier asked, eyeing his younger brother warily.

"It's nothing bad, really. It's just that you're going to find out that they've already met Keesha."

"How did that happen?" Frasier asked, his voice rising with every spoken syllable.

"They decided to go to her antique store. They were curious. More so Dad than Daphne."

"So he dragged her along."

"Yes. They both thought she was lovely, if that's any consolation."

Niles tried to cajole his brother out of his quickly forming snit.

"Well," Frasier conceded. "I just hope they didn't embarrass themselves or me."

"I don't think they did. It sounded like a pleasant visit all the way around."

"Leave it to Dad to just go traipsing off to meet a woman I'm just getting to know. What is wrong with him?"

"Oh, Frasier, you know we don't have time to get into that discussion. I'll see you tonight. I really need to call Daphne."

"Of course. Good luck, Niles. I'll see you later."

Niles' conversation with Daphne went better than he had anticipated even though he could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"I should've known she wouldn't give up so easily," Daphne said and sighed.

"Me, too," Niles concurred.

"We'll just have to be patient a little longer."

"Thank you, my darling. Just hearing you say that makes me know we can outlast her."

"Of course we can. And we will. I can't wait to see you."

"Same here. Oh, one more thing I should let you know about. Frasier invited Keesha to dinner tonight and to your party. Is that okay?"

"Sure. That's fine."

"I'm glad it's not a problem. But since Keesha will be there, I thought it only fair to let Frasier know that you and Dad already met her."

"I suppose you had to tell him. How did he take the news?"

"He started to get upset but, hopefully, I managed to diffuse the situation. I think he was on his way home when he left here, so you should know soon enough."

"Thanks for the warning. I'll let your father know, too."

"See you soon, my love."

"Bye, Niles. I love you."

"I love you, too."

As soon as Daphne hung up the phone, Martin wanted to know what was going on.

"A couple of things," she said, still trying to shake off the bad news Niles had given her. "We thought maybe Mel was ready to give up this sham of a marriage, but it turns out, she's not."

"I'm sorry, Daph," Martin said. "I know how patient you've been."

"Well, we'll just have to patient for a little while longer. We can hold out longer than she can."

"That's the spirit."

"But it's still frustrating," she admitted.

"I know, but think of the good things you have coming up."

"Like my birthday?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Well, that's another thing. Frasier invited Keesha here tonight and to my party, so Niles felt compelled to tell him about us meeting her."

"Frasier knows," Martin said, trying not to panic.

"Afraid so."

"How did he take the news?"

"Niles wasn't sure. He said we should know soon enough. Frasier's on his way here."

As if on cue, Frasier walked through the door. After depositing his keys on the credenza next to the door and hanging up his coat, he exchanged pleasantries with his father and Daphne.

"I don't have much time," he said, getting right to the point, "because I need to freshen up and start dinner, but let me just say that I know about your journey to Keesha's antique store."

"We just wanted to meet her, Fras," Martin began.

"And you couldn't wait until _I _decided the time was right to introduce you?"

After shifting uncomfortably in his chair, Martin exchanged a guarded look with Daphne that Frasier immediately identified.

"You didn't think I would be with her long enough to make that happen, did you?"

"Well, let's face it, Son, you haven't exactly been heating it up in the romance department."

"Thank you so much for your support and understanding," Frasier snapped.

"Look, Fras, no one is happier than I am that you've met someone and that she's agreed to come here tonight and to attend Daphne's party. I think it all sounds terrific."

"But you don't think I can sustain a long-term relationship, is that it?"

Martin shrugged his shoulders. "You haven't been able to yet. But if Keesha is the one you manage to stay with for any length of time, I'll be the first to congratulate you."

"Then get ready to do just that," Frasier said, heading into the kitchen, "because I have no plans to sabotage this relationship. At all."

"Famous last words," Martin said under his breath, as he resumed reading his newspaper.

"I heard that!" Frasier bellowed, right before he began banging pots and pans in the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

While changing into neatly pressed black pants and a maroon-colored pullover shirt, Frasier tried to put the conversation with his father behind him. Determined to enjoy this night he happily admitted Keesha into his home when she arrived promptly at 7:00 p.m.

"I'll take that from you," he said, motioning to the cake carrier she held in her hand.

"Okay."

"I presume that's our dessert."

"It is. I hope everyone likes chocolate mint cheesecake."

"It sounds delicious. I'll put it in the refrigerator in just a minute. Here, let me hang up your coat."

When Keesha removed her jacket, Frasier couldn't help but to feast his eyes on the sight of her dressed in a black skirt cut above her knees, which showcased her shapely legs, and a powder blue blouse that contrasted nicely with her darker skin tone. Realizing he had been staring at her longer than was necessary, Frasier quickly hung her jacket on a coat hook in the hallway.

"Thanks," she said, giving him a warm smile.

He picked up the carrier from the table behind the sofa and told her he would be right back. "I need to explain something to you before I introduce you to my father and Daphne. Please, make yourself comfortable on the sofa."

No sooner had Frasier left the room than Eddie bounded in from his master's bedroom and plopped himself right next to Keesha, wanting to have his tummy rubbed.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing?" Keesha said, complying with the dog's request.

"Well, I have my moments..." Frasier began as he exited the kitchen and then stopped when he saw she was referring to the dog. "Oh," he said, when she laughed at the misunderstanding. "I see you've met Eddie."

He tried to keep the disdain from his voice but wasn't entirely sure he had succeeded.

"Eddie. What an adorable name for an adorable dog."

"We'll see about that," he said as he scooted the canine off the sofa. "If he bothers you, just shoo him away. And whatever you do, don't get into a staring contest with him. He loves those."

"Okay," she said, not sure she fully understood Frasier's relationship with Eddie, but willing to give them a chance. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Frasier stood at the edge of the sofa with a serious expression on his face.

"It seems you have already met my father and Daphne. Dad, Daphne, would you come into the living room for a moment, please?"

Sheepishly, Martin and Daphne made their entrances from the kitchen. They both offered Keesha contrite smiles when they saw her puzzled expression.

"You came to the store the other day," she said.

"Yes, we did," Martin said, stepping forward.

Daphne followed.

"We just wanted to meet you," she added. "I hope you won't be angry with us."

"No, not at all," Keesha assured them. "I'm just, well, surprised."

"You have a lovely shop," Daphne said and smiled.

"And you couldn't have been more gracious," Martin felt compelled to say because it was true.

"Thank you. I'm glad you came," she said, meaning it. "I just wish you would have introduced yourselves."

"I'll explain about that later," Frasier said.

"We're very sorry we didn't," Martin said.

"Are we okay here?" Frasier asked, wanting to get the evening underway, even though Niles, Roz and Alice had not yet arrived.

"Of course," Keesha said to them.

"Good. I would like to give you the tour so you know where things are, and then we can have something to drink, if you'd like."

"That works for me."

Martin and Daphne retreated into the kitchen to check on dinner while Frasier showed Keesha around the apartment. She took in as much as she could of his vast art, music and book collections and, of course, the staple that was Martin's chair. She also couldn't help but to notice the piano that graced the area adjacent to the living room.

"Do you play?" she asked, finding herself walking towards the piano.

"Yes," Frasier answered. "Niles does, too. Do you?"

She sighed wistfully as she ran the pad of her slender index finger along the polished, shiny Steinway.

"I was learning how to play, and then other things got in the way. I love the piano. I wish I had been able to keep up with my lessons, but it was obviously not meant to be."

"At that time," Frasier said, his azure eyes shining with anticipation. "But who's to say another opportunity won't present itself? Maybe it already has."

Keesha nodded but questions lingered. Was Frasier offering to teach her? And if so, whenever would they find the time?

As they stood in front of the glass door that led to the balcony, he decided to explain about his father and Daphne.

"I'm sorry if seeing my father and Daphne was awkward for you," he began.

"It wasn't awkward," she assured him, "just surprising."

"If you are around us for any length of time, and I certainly hope you will be, I'm sure you will hear about some of my not-so-successful dates."

"I can't imagine," she said with a twinkle in her chocolate eyes.

Frasier laughed. "I'm sure you can. But anyway, I guess I went on a little too much about you when we first met because my father wanted to meet you while he had the chance. You see, he thought I would have already done something to ruin things between us, and then he would never have had the opportunity to meet you."

"So he decided to take matters into his own hands."

"Exactly. And he dragged Daphne into it, too."

"I'm flattered he wanted to meet me, but I hope you told him he needs to have more faith in you."

"I always tell him that," Frasier said, sounding a bit indignant, "but he never listens to me."

Keesha laughed and shook her head. As they made their way back into the living room, she realized she had never met anyone quite like Dr. Frasier Crane. And that made her all the more curious to get to know him and his family better.

* * *

Niles arrived and soon after, so did Roz and Alice. Frasier greeted all of them and told them to make themselves comfortable in the living room.

"Would you like a sherry, Niles?"

"Yes, but I'll get it. I want to say 'hello' to Daphne."

Martin had taken his usual seat in the living room.

"Keesha is having a glass of Chablis," Frasier told Roz. "Would you care for one?"

"I would, but my head is still hurting. I think I'll have a non-caffeinated soda."

"You haven't gotten any relief from your headache since this morning?" Frasier asked, sounding concerned.

"No. I couldn't sleep either when I got home, so that didn't help. Don't look so worried. I'm sure I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"I hope so. I'll get you a soft drink. Go ahead and sit on the sofa."

Roz sat next to her daughter who had taken a seat next to Keesha. Alice didn't say much to Keesha, but she wasn't shy about asking where Eddie was.

"He's around here somewhere," Martin told the spry little girl with a smile. "Why don't you see if you can find him?"

"Can I, Mommy? Please?"

"Sure. Just don't run. Walk nicely around the apartment, okay? And look for him quietly. Please."

Roz rubbed her temples with the pads of her fingers and closed her eyes for a few moments.

"You're not feeling well?" Daphne asked, as she and Niles joined the others.

Roz looked up and said "hello" to Daphne. "It's my head. I've had a pounding headache all day. I woke up with it this morning, and nothing I've taken has worked."

"What a shame," Daphne said. "If you want to go home to get some rest, we understand."

"Of course," Niles echoed.

"Thanks, guys, but I might as well stay here. I can't sleep when I'm home. I'll just take it easy, if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

Frasier returned with a glass of soda and placed it on the coffee table in front of Roz.

"Keesha, may I see you in the kitchen for a moment? Dinner will be served soon," he announced.

The two entered the kitchen where Frasier checked on the London broil he was preparing to serve.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm okay," she assured him.

"It wasn't too much for you to see Alice?"

The concern in his clear blue eyes touched her. "No, she's adorable. It's too bad Roz isn't feeling well."

"Yes, I agree. I hope her headache is gone in the morning."

"Does she get them often?"

"Not that I'm aware of. I have to admit I'm concerned, if only because it's lasted all day. She hasn't gotten any relief."

"Maybe she should try to sleep here," Keesha suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing. Will you watch Alice's hamburger so it doesn't overcook? I'm going to mention that to Roz."

"Of course."

While Keesha flipped the meat on the grill, Daphne entered and told her she would do that.

"You're our guest."

"I don't mind," Keesha said. "It's nice to see a meal being prepared in the kitchen. I haven't done much of that in the past couple of years since...since my husband and daughter died."

That ended up being easier for her to say than she thought it would be.

"I can't begin to imagine what you must have gone through and are probably still going through."

"Things have gotten somewhat easier. I just try to take it one day at a time."

"I think that's a good philosophy for all of us."

"I wanted to thank you for letting me be a part of the planning committee for your party. I don't know how much I can contribute, but I'm willing to help in any way I can."

"Thanks. The party won't be anything too fancy, but it should be nice."

"Niles seems like a really nice guy."

Daphne's face lit up. "He is. I'll be so happy when we can finally be together."

Keesha frowned. "I thought you and Niles were together?"

Daphne gave a mirthless laugh. "It's a long story. Why don't we get together for lunch, and I'll fill you in on all the details? That is, if you're interested."

"I am," she said sincerely, after turning off the grill. "I'd enjoy having lunch with you."

"Great. How about tomorrow? I could come by your shop."

"That would be fine. I'm looking forward to it."

"Me, too."

"What are you looking forward to, my love?" Niles asked Daphne as he entered the kitchen to help set out the food.

"Keesha and I are having lunch tomorrow."

"How nice. I think it's great you two are getting along so well."

Daphne nodded and smiled.

"I came in here to help put food on the table. Roz is taking Frasier up on his offer to rest in his bedroom, so he's helping her get settled. We don't want this delicious dinner to be ruined."

"Agreed," Daphne and Keesha said, as they both picked up a bowl to take into the dining room.

Following Niles and Daphne, Keesha almost dropped the bowl containing the Caesar salad when she entered the dining room and saw Frasier holding Alice in his arms. The tender scene struck a cord in her that almost sent her reeling. But before anyone noticed, she regained her composure and set the bowl on the table.

"Let me just get Alice settled in her chair, and then I'll slice the meat," Frasier said, after he had seated Keesha to his left.

"I'll get Alice's dinner," Daphne offered, following Frasier into the kitchen.

Returning a few minutes later carrying a platter of juicy-looking meat, Frasier set it on the table and then took a seat between Keesha and Alice while Daphne sat next to Niles. After making sure that Alice's meat was cut in small enough pieces and that she had what she wanted to eat on her plate, Frasier began to put food on his plate.

"You're so good with her," Keesha couldn't help remarking.

"She is one precious little girl," Frasier said. "Especially when her mommy doesn't feel well."

"What's with the relentless headache?" Martin asked.

Frasier shrugged. "I don't really know."

"I hope she gets some sleep so she'll feel better," Daphne said.

"Me, too."

Alice listened to the conversation as she ate her hamburger and French fries, but she didn't say anything. After a while, the conversation drifted to other topics as everyone agreed the meal had been fabulous.

"Thank you," Frasier said, beginning to clear the table. "Go on into the living room until the table is ready."

"I can help clean up," Daphne offered, but Frasier politely refused her assistance.

"You have work to do."

"Oh, yes, the guest list."

"Among other things."

Keesha would not allow Frasier to refuse her help; and to his delight, they worked companionably. Soon the kitchen was spotless.

While the coffee was brewing, Frasier and Keesha took their same seats at the dining room table across from Niles and Daphne. Alice stretched out near Martin's chair while coloring in a book. Martin busied himself with a televised sporting event. Eddie kept them company.

"Coffee and dessert will be served soon," Frasier announced.

He then turned his attention to Niles and Daphne. "How much progress have you made?"

"I think we're getting close to an acceptable guest list," Niles said with a smile.

"Good. That's the most important thing. Keesha and I will brainstorm about the menu. Just let me check on Roz. I'll be right back."

Alice scrambled to her feet. "I wanna see my mommy, too."

"Of course you do," Frasier said.

Once again, Keesha felt a strange sensation course through her as she watched Frasier pick up the blue-eyed little girl with the curly brown hair. She giggled as he tickled her while carrying her into his room to check on Roz. Keesha thought it was the loveliest sound she'd ever heard.

"Mommy's sleeping," Alice announced a few minutes later, after resuming her position on the carpet next to Martin.

"Roz seems to be resting comfortably," Frasier told the others as he sat down at the table. "Let's continue planning this party."

After working for another forty minutes, the results pleased Niles and Daphne. They had the guest list they wanted and the menu sounded delicious. A little more tweaking and it would be perfect.

"Maybe if we have time tomorrow after our lunch, we can look for decorations," Daphne said to Keesha.

"Sounds like fun," she agreed. "Let's make time."

"I wanna shop for decorations, too."

They all turned at the sound of Roz's voice. Frasier quickly rose from his chair and escorted her to the sofa.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked. "Is your headache gone?"

Alice climbed onto the couch to sit next to her mother.

"All better, Mommy?"

"Not quite," she told everyone. "But better than before."

"Let me heat up some soup for you," Frasier said.

Roz nodded. "Thanks. That sounds good."

A few minutes later, Frasier set a bowl of minestrone soup and some crackers on the coffee table in front of Roz, who realized how hungry she was as soon as she ate her first spoonful.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"The plans are coming along nicely," Daphne said. "Were you serious about shopping tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"The three of us can get together then before you have to go to work."

"Sure."

After dessert and coffee had been served, Roz decided to leave while she felt well enough to drive.

"Are you sure?" Frasier asked. "I don't mind driving you and Alice home or you could stay here tonight."

"Thanks, but I'm feeling much better. I'll be fine."

"Call me when you get home so I know you arrived safely?"

"Of course."

After Roz and Alice left, Niles and Daphne decided to go for a walk. Martin retired to his room for the night after telling Keesha how nice it was to spend the evening with her and thanking her for the delicious cheesecake that had been a big hit with everyone, even Alice, who had wanted to try some even though she had already been eating ice cream. Eddie followed Martin into his room, leaving Frasier and Keesha alone in the living room.

"I've had the best time," Keesha said, once they had settled themselves on the sofa. "Your family and home are lovely."

"Thank you. You've seen us pretty much at our best. It isn't always like this, believe me. But I've had a wonderful time, too."

"I think Daphne's birthday party will be a huge success."

"If it's not, it won't be for lack of planning."

Keesha grinned. "That's for sure. I'm looking forward to having lunch with her and Roz tomorrow."

Frasier smiled. "I'm happy you're all getting along so well. This is working out better than I could have imagined. Daphne and Roz are two very special people in my life."

"I could tell. Alice is, too."

"Yes, she is."

"Does being around Alice make you miss your son more?"

"Not really. I think about Frederick every day, but we have a lot of contact which helps."

Keesha nodded as the phone rang.

"Excuse me," Frasier said, rising from the couch. "That's probably Roz. I told her to call me when she got home."

While he chatted briefly with Roz, Keesha stood and walked toward the balcony. When he returned the receiver to its stand, he watched her silently for a long moment. What was she thinking about?

As if sensing his eyes on her, she turned and found him staring at her. She smiled and motioned for him to join her. Moments later, he stood by her side.

"I was just admiring your view," she said.

"As was I," Frasier said and then realized what he'd just admitted. "I mean, of course, the view of Seattle."

Keesha laughed outright. The sound warmed Frasier's heart. "I _know_ what you meant."

"It's a lovely night," he said, trying to cover his gaffe as quickly as possible. "Why don't we step outside so you can see more of the view? Of Seattle," he emphasized.

Keesha wasn't fooled, but she thought a bit of fresh air would do them both good. It seemed to be getting hot in his apartment even though the fireplace wasn't in use. "I'd love to."

Frasier held the door open as Keesha walked onto the balcony. The night air felt refreshing if not a bit cool. She turned and smiled as Frasier approached. They stood next to each other, gazing at the star-studded clear night sky.

When Keesha placed her hands on the railing, Frasier looked at them before tentatively covering her right hand with his own. When she didn't recoil from his touch, he gently squeezed her hand. His warm touch sent tingles of pleasure down her spine. She wasn't sure exactly what it was—the night air, the soft breeze, the connection she felt they were making—but she hadn't felt this contented in a very long time. She didn't want this night to end. Simultaneously, their eyes met and held.

"Frasier..."

"Keesha..."

"You go first," Frasier said.

"I-I just wanted to tell you that I can't remember the last time I felt this carefree. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help. Meeting you has helped me, too. I think we're good for each other."

"I think so, too," she readily concurred, inching ever so closer to him.

All she could think about was what it would be like to be kissed by Frasier. Even as she wondered where it had come from and if she should try to fight it, she felt the attraction, the pull, the want, the need. Did he feel it, too? She realized he did when, after a beat, he lowered his head and moved closer to her.

"Do you want this as much as I do?" Frasier asked, his voice husky with desire.

"I do," she answered, her own voice filled with emotion. She could no longer fight her growing feelings of attraction towards this handsome, caring man. She realized she didn't want to fight them. She needed him. She wanted him. "Kiss me, Frasier. I need you to kiss me."

Fueled by their mutual desire, they came together in a warm embrace and then Frasier's lips captured her soft ones as they both felt the heat radiating between them. Pulling each other closer, they allowed their hands to roam across each other's bodies while their mouths continued their wondrous explorations. Encouraged by her passionate and fiery response, Frasier held her tight as he deepened their already soulful kiss. Keesha's pulse quickened and she felt a little lightheaded as she strained to be as close to him as she could be. Soon they were both lost in the moment and the memorable occasion of having shared their first kiss that kick-started something deep within each of them. It had been a long time for both of them; the need to savor their newfound connection and passion engulfed them.

"Can we do that again?" Frasier asked, after his heartbeat had slowed to a more normal rate.

Kissing Keesha and holding her close had made Frasier feel more alive than he had in a very long time. He didn't want the euphoria to end.

"Oh, yes, let's," Keesha said, already anticipating how wonderful it would be to feel Frasier's strong lips on her more pliant ones as he held her safely within his strong, muscular arms.

Neither one was disappointed.

* * *

What a most memorable night this had turned out to be, they both thought, as they lay in their respective beds, knowing they probably would not get a wink of sleep. 


End file.
